


Thanksgiving Drabble

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Thanksgiving Drabble

Missed, late or hectic holidays were nothing new. It was kind of like being back in college, the professors didn’t care that you were supposed to be spending time with your family, you still had that paper due back the first day after Thanksgiving break or right after Easter. Life with Owen was just like that, it didn’t care that you wanted to spend the holiday with him. It had been so many years you’d always just accepted it as the way things would be. When Owen was in the Navy you resigned yourself to that, accepted that being with him meant that there would be long stretches of time that you wouldn’t see him and holidays that you were lucky to get a phone call. Then there had been the times that you’d been sure you’d never see him again but he always pulled through for you in the end.

You moved in with Owen when he moved to Isla Nublar. He hated the distance more than you did and he knew that if he didn’t do something about it the two of you may as well give up because if he couldn’t visit often when he was in the Navy he’d probably never be able to now. Owen had happily insisted that you didn’t need to take a job at the park if you didn’t want to, you could just stay at home and enjoy your hobbies. You joked with him that it was the best thing about living there but it was really Owen. It was being able to see him every day, being able to go up to the paddock and watch him work. Of course it was nice to have all the time in the world to just dedicate to all your hobbies but it was so much better to finally have time with Owen.

The raptor gig didn’t exactly remove the issue of rough holidays. The girls kept Owen busy and getting suddenly called back to the paddock for some sort of emergency wasn’t exactly a rarity either. At least once on every individual holiday there had been an interruption. One year Blue and Echo gave Owen the wonderful Christmas gift of getting in to a fight and making him miss just about all of Christmas day. With all the trouble the two of you really tried to keep celebrating down to birthdays, the anniversary, Thanksgiving and Christmas with an occasional Valentine’s Day thrown in if you were feeling up to it. It was usually safer to not plan ahead for a holiday just in case.

Oddly enough the hardest adaptation was after Indominus. Even if the park could by some miracle be reopened, it would take years to fix what had been destroyed and to replace the dinosaurs that had been killed. Either way Owen had no more place there, the raptors had been a front in the first place so there would be no reason to hatch a new pack of them. It was back to the real world for the both of you and it was hard to get used to. You weren’t sure when the last time was that Owen had a regular life and it had been a while since you had to do anything more than enjoy yourself as you saw fit. It did cause more fighting than the two of you usually had, since working for InGen had left Owen with more than enough money since food and housing hadn’t been an issue.

As far as Owen was concerned you could continue on just like you had on the island, and as far as you were concerned it wouldn’t kill both of you to at the very least work a part time job. It was fantastic that he had plenty of money saved but you didn’t want to rely on that and in all honesty you’d been missing having work to do. In the end you won out and got a part time job to go along with the full time job Owen went out and got training animals at some nature preserve. There was something beautiful about stable schedules, like seeing each other on the weekend and no raptor emergencies.

The best thing was being able to plan on celebrating the holidays. This was the first Thanksgiving that you’d been able to count on being able to prepare a whole meal and eat it uninterrupted. To be honest you were pretty sure you were overdoing it considering it was just the two of you and you were pretty sure Owen thought so too but he didn’t say anything. He left you do cook dinner yourself after only one scolding about him letting you do it and settled in with a beer to watch tv.

You banishing him from the kitchen only served to give Owen the chance to consider his plans a little more. He hadn’t really expected you’d let him help with dinner, you were always so determined to make everything special that you always felt like you had to do it yourself. He’d let you for a little while, let you have these first few memories where things finally felt stable. He couldn’t describe how much he loved you for the years you’d put up with missed holidays and short phone calls and worrying about him all the time. He’d put you through hell and you stood by him through all of it.

By the time dinner was done you realized that you’d definitely cooked more food than was going to fit on your small table, which Owen remedied by suggesting you just get the food from the counter and the stove and save the clutter at the table. You blamed cooking all day amongst other things for your slow realization at the most ideal solution. Owen got a laugh out of you not thinking of just serving yourselves then sitting down but you could suggest that during dinner you say some things you were thankful for. Of course there were the obvious things like not being eaten by dinosaurs, satisfying jobs, time to just be together, but both of you had something a little bigger in mind to be thankful for.

“I don’t know, I think I’m most thankful for my wife.” You weren’t his wife but Owen was counting on you pointing out the obvious, which you of course did.

“Owen we aren’t married.” Sure you’d been together long enough that you practically were, in some states common law would have said that you were. Time wasn’t a deciding factor in being married though, getting married was and unless you’d had one hell of a bender and didn’t remember, the two of you hadn’t gotten married.

“Could be, you just have to say yes.” Owen responded, pulling the small box from his pocket as he got out of his seat and knelt in front of you. “You’ve put up with me all these years and never complained about the rough hours or how little we got to see each other. You defended me when everyone else told you I was a shitty boyfriend and you moved to an island full of extinct animals because you weren’t ready to give up on us. I know I’ve kept you waiting a long god damn time for this, longer than I should have, but will you marry me?” You were being a lot more emotional than he was expecting but he was hoping it was a good thing.

“Of course I will, like I’d say no after everything we’ve been through together!” Damn you for being so irrationally emotional and damn him for being so sweet and sneaky and turning your own plan on you. The way Owen kissed you after sliding the ring on your finger reminded you how Owen liked to celebrate and that you may want to actually follow through with your plan. “You know what I’m most thankful for?”

“Other than me?” Owen laughed, you shot him a smile but didn’t take the bait.

“Our family,” You returned, stroking the side of your stomach with your thumb. You watched the amusement slide off his face as he realized what you were saying, where your finger was stroking. Though his amusement had faded away to shock, the mild nervousness on yours had been taken over by amusement. “You okay there daddy?”

Cue the stupid grin spreading across Owen’s face. The two of you had always intended to start a family at some point, but much like getting married the time had never been right. Sure there had been opportunities for it but when he was in the Navy there was no way Owen was going to leave you pregnant and having to take care of yourself and then an infant. On the island there never seemed like there was time for anything. Sure you were always together but he was always busy and you didn’t think adding one more thing to Owen’s already full plate would have been a good idea. It hadn’t really been brought up in a while, just the vague plan that one day the two of you would be married and start a family.

Getting pregnant had been an accident, at least for the most part. You hadn’t been trying for Owen to get you pregnant but now that you were off the island it was easier for you to get off the shot and go back on the pill. Neither method was 100%. There were some night that you forgot to take it or you were late with it. You’d been the same way years ago right around the time Owen joined the Navy with a similar result but that had ended before you even knew it began and you both chalked it up as dodging a bullet after a period of coming to terms with it. This time you weren’t as physically active, weren’t as adventurous and you weren’t as stressed as you had been then. You had considered your history with the pill when you went back to it but it involved less worrying about it causing weight gain and the pill didn’t leech calcium from your body. Either way the two of you were going to get the family you’d wanted for so long.

“You’re pregnant!” The hell with Thanksgiving, this was like Christmas for him. He’d wanted so badly to be able to do more for you after you’d lost the first pregnancy, to be around longer to comfort you, to give you another one if that was what you wanted. You insisted it was for the best and it probably was but it has still been a hard blow for you both even if you’d been hugely unprepared. He wouldn’t bring that up now, wouldn’t even think too long on it. This was just the final piece of everything finally coming together. Ever since you’d moved back stateside things had been going fantastic and this would be no different. He’d do up one of those spare rooms really nice, make it an amazing nursery and count his blessings that he was this god damned lucky.

“Even made it far enough to know that I’m pregnant this time,” You tried not to go down that path but it still came to your thoughts from time to time. You’d never been sure if it had been worse finding out that you’d lost the baby you didn’t even know you’d been carrying or if it would have been worse to know. You could say now that knowing would have been worse, having that excitement built up that you were going to have a baby and then having that ripped away. “Far enough that I know and I know how to keep it healthy and safe and come May or June it’ll be the three of us. Just like we always wanted.”

“Best birthday present ever,” Owen laughed, swooping in for another kiss. That would be nice, having your first child born right around his birthday, and yours. “I am going to spoil the hell out of both of you.”

"I figured as much," You laughed back. He already loved trying to spoil you whenever he could, this just gave him one more reason to do it. Normally you fought him on it but for this you’d give him his way, let him spoil you a bit, let him spoil the baby as long as he didn’t go too overboard. “Happy Thanksgiving Owen.”

“Happy Thanksgiving baby,” He responded, resting his forehead against yours with a content smile. Yeah, he was definitely thankful for this.


End file.
